


The Science Project

by M_Lynd



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn, Science Project, Sid/Andy - Freeform, sidAndy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Lynd/pseuds/M_Lynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were paired together on a project that Sid needed help with. When they were finished Sid suggests they watch some porn together. He's just kidding though. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Science Project

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot prompt I'd wanted to do for a while. I wasn't sure if I wanted it to be KevEdd or SidAndy but I have doneKevEdd before so I went with this. Well, happy reading! 
> 
> LISTEN I KNOW THAT THIS SHIP IS INCREDIBLE SMOL AND IT'S BREAKING OUR HEARTS. IF I AM TREATED TO COMMENTS/FEEDBACK/KUDOS I WILL WRITE A LONG FIC. WE'RE TALKING 16000+   
> LET'S GET TO A. 10 COMMENTS B. 50 KUDOS AND LEAVE SOME IDEAS IN THE COMMENTS TOO SO I CAN START AN OUTLINE FOR THE NEW STORY

The Science Project

 

Really Andy couldn’t believe that Sid Phillips was in his home, sitting in his room, on his bed. Andy watched Sid look around his room with a smirk on his face, taking in the neatness of it all. Sid’s black brown eyes were devious looking with an apathetic look resting on his face but when enthusiasm reached his eyes he looked downright devilish. When his eyes landed on Andy and his lips parted to show his smile it took all the concentration Andy had not to jump in retaliation to the pounding inside his own chest. He wasn’t exactly sure why he had a crush on Sid. He wasn’t someone Andy would normally associate himself with. Not that Andy wouldn’t have accepted him anyway, he was a polite and friendly person, it was just that high school had a way of sorting these things out and organizing all of the kids into their respective groups. 

Andy had known Sid, or rather, known of Sid since they were young boys. They were next door neighbors until Andy’s parents split up and his mom moved them across town. He remembered how Sid was even scarier then. Andy had peaked through the holes in the wooden fence a few times to witness Sid strapping explosives (which Andy knew now as fireworks) to his toys and Sid bellowing out with laughter at the demise of his toys. Andy couldn’t imagine finding so much pleasure at someone else’s pain. He’d return to his own home, red faced and shaking to play with his toys, giving them imaginative characteristics and twisting plotlines. 

Even with his nervousness surrounding Sid he couldn’t help himself when halfway through his freshman year he spotted Sid outside on campus looking- well- looking  _ hot _ . Sid had grown out his spiky hair, his braces were gone leaving behind a shining and straight smile. Sid was no longer a pale and skinny twerp, he had a tan now and he was bulky and thick with muscle. 

For a year and a half all that was between them was Andy’s crush and Sid’s failure to know that Andy existed. That was until his science teacher approached him and asked him to help Sid on his final project. Andy was confused at first because Sid was a senior and he didn’t understand why Sid needed help with a class he wasn’t in. Apparently though Sid had failed his junior science credit and in order to make it up he had been coming in every Friday for an hour after school. With graduation nearing and final projects soon due the teacher was low on extra time to help him but knew that Andy had already finished his and was one of his brightest students, so Andy agreed to help. 

Andy had been working together with Sid for three weeks, meeting up at Andy’s house on Wednesdays and Fridays. They were finishing up today, so Andy thought they should commemorate it. 

“It’s getting kind of late, my mom should be home in an hour or two if you’d like to stay for dinner.”

“I didn’t think 5 pm was late. Hm.” Sid said into his hands as his fingers rubbed into his eyes and then gave a short laugh. 

“Oh,” Andy stuttered. “I know it's not particularly late but it's close to dinner and I thought I’d offer.”

“Actually for a Friday this is kind of late for me. I have to be at work at 6, but dinner sounds good.  
Where was this ruthlessness Andy had expected from Sid? In the time they had been working together Andy hadn’t seen more than sarcastic playfulness from him. 

“I didn’t know you had a job. Where at?”  
“Why, I’m just your friendly neighborhood garbage man.” Sid joked, “Here to pick up all your junk.” He grinned with a sarcastic gleam in his eye. 

“How’d you get that job?” Andy found he didn’t really mind, he was just happy to know more about the boy in front of him. 

“Well, right now I’m basically in training. I just work Saturday mornings because of school. My dad is the garbage man right now so I do runs with him.”

“Oh.”Andy wasn’t sure what else to say. Awkward silence filled the air before he decided he’d just go downstairs and print out their completed project. 

“I just have to go downstairs to print this out. I’ll be back in a minute. You can put on videos or tv if you’d like. We can watch something until my mom gets back with dinner.”

Another one of Sid’s mischievous chuckles filled the room, “How about some porn? I could really take a load off.”

Andy’s knees buckled, and his face was burning, surely blood red now. Sid was joking, right? Andy studied Sid’s square face. 

“Sure, whatever.” He decided on saying, accessorizing with a dramatic eye roll, and headed downstairs.   

As the paper slid from the printer one by one, he tried to calm his thoughts. 

Sid had to be messing with him, he had been making sexual jokes and suggestions since they started working together. None that involved him yet so far though. Andy was convinced that this was Sid’s humor, but this one?! Suggesting they watch porn together?! Take a load off?! Was Sid suggesting they masturbate? Together?! Andy didn’t think Sid was gay, though when he tried to remember he’d never seen him with a girlfriend. 

On his way back upstairs he took a step in the bathroom to try and conceal his erection, and make sure his face returned to his normal freckled appearance and not the fiery red it had been moments before. When he was approaching his room he heard moaning. Certainly it wasn’t Sid, the voice was too deep. Frozen outside of his bedroom his face blushed again and his eyes grew wide in shock. Andy placed his hand on the doorknob and heard another voice calling out. Sid was really watching porn. He listened closely as the two voices started talking Andy realized they were both the voices of men. Andy’s heart was beating as hard as a kick drum and he didn’t know what to do. What if Sid knew he was gay and was going to make fun of him once he stepped into what was meant to be the safety of his own room?

Slowly he pushed open the door keeping his eye out for the dark haired boy, still leaning back on Andy’s bed. His black t shirt and green camo pants in stark contrast to his white and blue comforter. His eyes met Sid’s and there he saw that devilish twinkle Andy had come to expect more often than not. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Andy demanded as he placed the papers on his desk, and came to rest his balled up fists on his waist, ready to be in defense. 

“Hey! You said this was okay! Why don’t you watch it with me?!”

“Uh! I was joking! Why are you watching this?!”

“What?!”

“Gay porn!” 

“I just figured it was what we were both into. Am I wrong? I can change it to something else if this isn’t doing it for you.”

“Wh- Ho- Are you- Oh my God.”

“You are gay, aren’t you?” Sid was eyeing Andy up and down, patient and letting Andy take his time. 

“Well… yeah..”

Grinning Sid pulled Andy onto the bed by the hem of his t-shirt before he could say anything else, “Come on then. Get over here!”

It took Andy unfaltering concentration to keep his eyes looking forward. Watching two grown men plowing each other would definitely be better than chancing a look at Sid, who Andy could feel was taking glances at him every few seconds. Andy’s khaki pants were tight against his crotch, pulsing and filling ever more with blood. Andy hoped that placing a pillow on his lap would go unnoticed and he would be able to successfully hide how hard he was. Once he had folding his hands together atop the pillow he felt Sid’s weight adjust next to him and then without any other warning he felt Sid’s breath hot against his ear in a chuckle. 

“You like this, don’t you?” Sid asked imploringly. 

Andy’s heart was beating so hard against his rib cage he felt as though his heart was a wild animal in containment, trying to break free from its confines. His face, as well as his ears and neck were burning hot, threatening to break a sweat. 

“It’s okay, you can tell me.” Andy could actually hear Sid’s smirk in his encouraging remark. He knew Sid was enjoying making him squirm, knew Sid had realized the power he was holding over Andy. 

Andy’s hands were tightening around themselves now, his muscles contracting to keep him grounded to this earth and not passing out. “Uh…” was all he could muster. What was wrong with me? He thought. The boy he had a crush on for so long was coming onto him so strongly and he couldn’t find the nerve to reciprocate his advances. 

“Andy…” he soothed, “is this okay?” as he brushed a feather light kiss to Andy’s ear. Andy couldn’t breathe now, all he could manage were short shallow breaths. He was panting. When Sid pressed his chest to Andy’s shoulder and brought his hand to Andy’s shirt, sliding it up and grazing his long fingers against the soft and barely visible line of hair just below his belly button. When Sid asked again if what he was doing was okay, softly and no hint of mischief in his voice, Andy nodded. 

“Y-yeah, it's okay.” Stealing his first glance at Sid since he had come back to his bed he found that Sid was wearing a wide grin. As heat spread through out Andy’s abdomen he let out a gasp and felt a low chuckle escape from Sid in between his open and wet kisses trailing down his neck. Andy was hearing whimpers that sounded held back and he nearly jumped as he heard them for his own. Sid was making Andy absolutely ache, his back arching and he shoulder tensed. His mouth had gone slack, and his erection was pounding as hard as his heart. 

In front of them on the screen he watched as the men in the video were tangled together. One’s legs pulled over the other man’s shoulders as he leaned over him, their mouths moving furiously together. 

“Andy..” Sid groaned.

When Andy finally answered,”Yes?” it was only in a whisper. 

“Shit. Can I kiss you?”

Andy looked to Sid exasperated and when he met SId’s eyes they were dark and heavy. He looked as hot and wanton as Andy felt. He closed his eyes, and let Sid kiss him. It was a soft brushing of lips at first, when Sid broke their kiss it was with a slip of his tongue swiping over Andy’s full bottom lip. When Sid kissed him again it was hard and Andy was pushed back from the impact. It was sloppy, tongue and teeth. Sid opened his mouth wide and Andy followed his move and was shocked by Sid’s tongue diving into his mouth, tracing over his teeth and running across the top of his own tongue. Sid drew his tongue into his own mouth again and lead Andy as they moved their mouths together again. Andy was loving it. Their lips were wet and tender, and Sid’s hand was fisted in the back of Andy’s hair to keep him from getting pushed away. 

The moaning from the men in the video stopped and when Andy pulled from Sid to see if it was over he was pushed onto his back, gasping. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” 

“I’m getting on top of you. Is it okay? You can tell me to stop anytime.” He answered crawingling in between Andy’s legs. 

“It’s okay- it’s fine.” Andy now felt as though there was something in this chest and lungs, keeping him from speaking or breathing.

“Are you sure?” Sid asked seriously and Andy answered him by pulling him down to meet his lips again. “Right on!” SId exclaimed between rough movements of their lips. 

Sid’s lips were chapped but Andy didn’t care as long as they didn’t leave his again. He felt light and heavy all at once as though he were a helium balloon, floating to no end but so full he might just bust once he reached the sun. Andy was so intoxicated he was hardly aware of his hips jumping up in hopes to put some pressure between Sid and his aching cock. 

Once Sid realized what Andy wanted and started pressing his groin down against Andy, grinding his own erection to Andy's,  Andy let out a loud groan into Sid’s mouth and was rewarded with Sid’s tongue diving in and voyeuring against his own. The friction between their pants was too much for Andy he felt he was nearing to close to the sun. He was threatening to burst. His hands left their tight embrace at Sid’s neck and shoulder and grabbed onto his hips, egging Sid on, coaxing him to rut faster against his hips. Quickly after Andy felt every muscle in his body buckle, his hips freeze, unable to keep their steady rhythm. Loud whimpers were coming unrestrained from his mouth, Sid rushed to kiss him in attempt to quiet his outbursts. It seemed like hours before his body was relaxing again, only more relaxed than he had ever remembered being, despite the stickiness that was now seeping into his fine blonde pubic hair and rubbing into his boxers under his pants. 

“Sid-are you close?” Andy managed between gasps of craved air. 

“Actually, yeah.” Sid spit out in raspy tones as he started at his belt buckle and worked at the button to his camouflage shorts. He tugged them down just below his ass along with his boxers, revealing the course bundle of dark hair above his dark, blushed dick. It was thick and pretty lengthy, and it looked hard as a rock, curving upward. Sid grinned and leaned down to kiss Andy as he started pumping into his own hand. Suddenly Andy found himself grabbing at Sid for himself and letting Sid fuck into his hand. 

A minute later, but what Andy thought he’d be happy if it never ended, Sid was hissing slurs through his teeth. 

“Fuck, Andy!” Holy shit, you’re beautiful.”

Sid’s thick hands cradled Andy’s chin between calloused fingers and thumb as Andy blushed furiously behind his freckles and his sea foam green eyes widened in shock. Andy felt Sid succumb to that familiar buckle and grinned as Sid’s movements started to stutter. Sid was thrusting hard into Andy’s hand as hot white cum was shooting at him, landing amongst his chin and t-shirt, and pooling between his fingers. 

Sid rolled away from Andy and landed with a thud beside of him, giving himself a moment to catch his breath before turning to Andy. 

“Was that okay, Andy?”

“Uh-yeah.” He answered, blushing more now at the embarrassment he felt at how messy he had gotten. 

“Please be honest with me. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Sid, I’m okay. Swear. I just am shocked. I wasn’t expecting that to happen.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done this. I shouldn’t have asked to get your help on the project.”

Reaching out, afraid to touch Sid with his messy hands he called, “Stop. It was really fine Sid. I swear. Please. I had a good time.” It seemed there was no end to Andy’s blushing this evening. 

Did Sid just say that he had asked to get my help on the project? Where was this tenderness coming from? Where did the scary and dark Sid go?

Both the boys jumping from the noise of the door to the house opening and closes, they began to remember the outside world. Both now blushing as they realized that it meant Andy’s mother and sister were now home. 

When Andy looked to Sid for answers on what to do, he was met with a great devilish grin. “You better go get cleaned up before Mommy finds you covered in the old neighbor boy’s cum.” He was answered crudely, but when Andy looked for the meanness in his eyes he saw there only that twinkle that meant something softer to Andy now. Something sweeter. Andy pushed himself from the bed and went to go clean himself in the bathroom after brushing Sid’s lips with a soft kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if you missed it- I didn't know how to point it out with out drawing out the end of the story or making it too obvious because I don't think Andy would have actually asked about it, but Sid had asked the teacher to pair him with Andy because he remembered him from his childhood and had noticed him around school and thought he was cute and had been trying to work up the nerve to hit on Andy outright the entire time they worked together. I didn't know how to plainly express that without going into Sid's POV either. I am so sorry if you think I should have done that despite extending the story please let me know and please leave me some feed back. It'd really mean so much! xoxoxo


End file.
